This is an application for continued support for the predoctoral program in human and molecular genetics based in the Department of Molecular and Human Genetics (DMHG) at Baylor College of Medicine. The overall goal of this program is to train predoctoral students in fundamental aspects of genetics and molecular biology with strong emphasis on state-of-the-art research for future careers in biomedical research. The total number of training faculty is 59, approximately split between full professors, associate professors and assistant professors. All faculty maintain independent well-funded laboratories conducting research in broad areas of genetics and molecular genetics with humans and important model systems. Major research areas include cloning human disease genes, mutation analysis, genomic imprinting, somatic gene therapy, the study of mouse and Drosophila developmental biology, development of new technologies for mouse genetics, control of cell cycle, chromosome organization and maintenance, bacterial recombination, genomic sequencing, and genetics of neurological disorders. This is a rapidly expanding program with excellent support facilities for education and research located within an institution undergoing an aggressive program of growth and improvement. Student training consists of a full year of didactic coursework, journal clubs and research rotations to broaden their backgrounds and provide them with a solid basis for selection of a laboratory in which to conduct their dissertation research. This is followed by an oral qualifying exam in year two and an average of four years of actual laboratory research, with a strong commitment to publication. Currently there are 76 students in the DMHG with an additional 12 students expected to begin with the 2005- 2006 academic year. The department has graduated 80 students with a Ph.D. degree in the past fifteen years who are now in postdoctoral training or have entered research positions in the biotechnology industry or academia.